The Last Warrior
Prologue "This one is Rosekit and the black she-kit will be Leafkit" The cream coloured tabby with piercing blue eyes meowed. "Those names perfect Honeyfeather" purred the red tom, "Those kits are truly special, they're so beautiful!" "Of course they are perfect Mapleclaw! Did you think they wouldn't be?!" Honeyfeather spat in mock anger, "No need to bite my head off Honeyfeather! I knew they would be perfect, and almost as brave as me!" Mapleclaw purred. "I know.I just can't get enough of them, but, what if one of them get hurt in battle?" Honeyfeather whispered sadly. "We have to let Starclan decide their fate, it's not up to us." Mapleclaw protested. "I guess so" sighed Honeyfeather meowed while snuggling into her nest. "Good night Mapleclaw." yawned Honeyfeather, "Good night Honey" ''Mapleclaw purred as he left the nursery. Soon Honeyfeather was snoring in her comfy nest, while her youngest kit, Rosekit was nuzzlling her mothter's belly... 'Chapter 1' "Ha, bet you can't catch me!" ''Rosekit yowled to Dawnkit, Snowkit, Patchkit and Lilykit, "Yes I can! You're only 2 moons older than me!" Snowkit meowed indignantly while Rosekit bounded ahead of the younger kits and jumped into the mud, "When I become a warrior I'm gonna have so many kits that the whole forest will be my kits!" Rosekit purred, "I'll become the greatest queen of all times!"'' Patchkit meowed with a moony look in his eyes, "Wow..That would be cool! Perhaps I would be the fathe-" Patchkit got cut off as Dawnkit tumbled over him and fell into the nettles, ''It's getting pretty obvious that he wants to be my mate, maybe, one day, I will, he's loyal, brave and handsome. ''As Rosekit looked around she noticed Leafkit wincing as Dawnkit fell into the nettles, ''scaredy mouse! ''"Come on Leafkit! Come join us play moss-ball!" Leafkit mumbled "Umm, no thanks, maybe later." 'Chapter 2' ''"As for you Rosekit, Starclan may have a different path for you.Silverstar had meowed. "What? Different path?" Rosekit had thought. Silverstar had continued, "I have talked to your parents and Berrywhisker, and we all think that this is the right path for you, Rosekit, you are now Rosepaw the next medicine cat of Nightclan!" "NO WAY!" Rosepaw had thought in horror,"What about my dreams of being a warrior during kit-hood?! What about me? What about Leafpaw? WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE? STARCLAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Rosepaw had thought her heart breaking into two" Then that very moment had changed her, as Rosepaw was thinking she realised, that her mother and father had always favored her sister over herself, her parents had always said how clean and well groomed Leafpaw's pelt was, how she was always kind and gentle, how Leafpaw was grateful for everything, and now, how Honeyfeather and Mapleclaw were purring, saying nice things and nuzzling her. For once Rosepaw's mind was blank as Leafpaw padded towards her, "Soo I guess I will have to sleep in the medicine cat's den now, right?" Rosepaw purred trying to hide her rage, sadness and horror in her voice and gaze, Rosepaw felt as if her heart was being stung by nettles as Leafpaw yowled,"WHAT?!" So she had said "Don't you remember? Berrywhisker is my mentor now! I'm the medicine cat apprentice!" "What? Am I just making all of this up? Rosepaw thought confused. Then Leafpaw had trailed off ."Oh yeah, I remember, I'm sure it will be fun..." "Stupid furball" ''she thought, then her anger couldn't be controlled any longer. Without thinking, she yowled "You're stupid Leafpaw, Honeyfeather and Mapleclaw are stupid too, the warrior code is just dumb... THIS IS JUST A STUPID,STUPID LIFE!" Then Rosepaw turned around and stalked off in fury to Berrywhisker's den. Then she stopped herself and froze, ''"You don't belong here Rosepaw, and you know it" ''whispered a voice in her head ''"Nobody in your clan needs you anymore, Leafpaw hates you now and you already have your fate decided." "Is that true?" ''she wondered, ''"It must be true" ''Rosepaw decided, as she turned around and left the camp, at first she walked in the forest cherishing the new scents, then she broke into a light trot, and then soon after she was running like the wind. ''"Where am I now?" Rosepaw wondered as she suddenly found herself in a dark and gloomy forest, "Hello? Is anybody here? I'm Rosepaw." "Hello young Rosepaw, you look like you would make a fine warrior if you tried" A huge muscular gray tabby tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes meowed, a handsome ginger tom with white paws and spots, followed after him, he had light amber eyes and looked slightly older than her. "Hello, I'm Sparkpaw, you must be Rosepaw." the tom meowed shyly as if he liked her, "Hi Sparkpaw" Rosepaw meowed as she walked around the clearing, when she reached Sparkpaw she leaned towards him and whispered "Yes I like you too, handsome furball." Sparkpaw blushed, then as if he had gained more confidence he thrust his muzzle against her's and purred "Meet me by a big oak tree tonight at moon high, you'll know which tree it is pretty Rosepaw." "Okay Sparkpaw" Rosepaw meowed excited, as she turned around she met face to face with the gray tom, "Hello Rosepaw, I'm Graystar, I'll be your mentor for now, your going to make an excellent warrior, I can tell" "Oh tt-thanks" Rosepaw stammered secretly proud of Graystar's compliment. "You can go sleep wherever you like, we'll start training tommorow, got that?" "Okay?" Rosepaw meowed hesitantly, then she remembered her promise with Sparkpaw and went in search of the big oak tree. "Rosepaw? Is that you?" two amber eyes peered at her "Yes, it's me" Rosepaw purred. For a while they play fighted together and played moss ball. Then Sparkpaw and Rosepaw curled up together and they shared toungues and shared some prey. "I really like you Rosepaw, you're beautiful, and smart." Sparkpaw meowed, then more hesitantly he meowed,"Do you like me too?" Rosepaw cut him off, "Of course Sparkpaw! I love you enough for both of us! We'll be together until we die, right?" "Of course my love! We'll never be seperated!" Sparkpaw purred as he touched noses with Rosepaw and twined their tails together. They thrust their muzzles together and Sparkpaw licked his mate's ears until she was snoring gently. 8 Moons '' ''Later "And for you Rosepaw, you shall be named Rosefeather!" Yowled Graystar, Rosefeather cherished her new clan, Sunclan's yowls as she received her new name. "Sparkmist! Rosefeather! Sparkmist! Rosefeather!" "We're finally warriors Rosefeather!" Purred Sparkmist as he licked her muzzle, Rosefeather purred "Yes, we are!" in an instant Rosefeather collasped, "Rosefeather! Are you okay? She heard Cloudfur the medicine cat and Sparkmist's meow. "What's wrong with her?" she heard Sparkmist's scared mew, "Kits!" Cloudfur meowed, "I didn't know she was expecting!" Rosefeather hissed as a fresh spasm hit her flank, "Well neither did I!" Rosefeather felt darkness swimming up and swallowing her whole, "Starclan, Help me!..." Chapter 3 '' "Do you think shes okay? What if she is sick? What if a kits stuck?" Sparkmist fretted as a white head poked out of the nursery. "She is okay! Come and meet your kits! You've got 3 she-kits and 2 toms! All healthy!" Cloudfur meowed. "5 kits?!" Sparkpelt meowed in shock, queens rarely even had 4 kits. "Yes, 5 kits" As Sparkmist entered the nursery Rosefeather purred weakly, "Sparkmist, I was asking for you. What do you want to name the kits? I thought of Pinekit for the maroon tom and Mistkit for the light gray she-kit." "Those names are perfect Rosefeather. What about Oakkit for the ginger tom with white paws and Skykit for the she-kit with the cream coloured pelt like yours?" Sparkmist asked gently, "Of course! What do you want to name the white she-kit with cream coloured patches on her pelt?" Asked Rosefeather purring happily, "I think, we should name her Creamkit."decided Sparkmist, Rosefeather purred"Those names are perfect! Pinekit, Skykit, Oakkit, Mistkit and Creamkit. "ATTACK SNOWCLAN" a yowl sounded suddenly outside the nursery. " The kits! We have to leave the camp!" meowed Sparkmist urgently, "Come on Rosefeather! I'll take 3 of the kits and you can take 2, okay?"'' Sparkmist and his mate raced through the forest, "Halt! Who are you?" a voice sounded ahead of him, a black she-cat with green eyes appeared, He dropped the kits and meowed, "Please help us, another clan ambushed my clan, and my mate has kits who haven't even opened their eyes!" But the she-cat's eyes were fixed on something behind him, "Rosepaw?" is that you?" the she-cat meowed "Don't worry I'll get rid of that tom, I know he's been hurting you, I can tell." the moment the she-cat bunched her hind- quarters to jump at him Rosefeather darted in between him and the she-cat. "Don't you dare touch a single hair on his pelt Leafpaw, he's my mate and I'll kill you if I have to, I have five kits to protect, and I'm not Rosepaw, I'm Rose''feather." Rosefeather snarled, "Come on Rosefeather I'll bring you to camp now." Leafpaw sounded weary all of a sudden, "And I'm Leafheart now." Leafheart took two of the kits and they all padded silently back to camp. "Intruders!" a yowl sounded near the camp, a red tom leaped towards them and froze, "Rosepaw?" Rosefeather leaped in front of her kits and snarled, "Don't touch my kits, and I'm Rosefeather now." The tom looked proud now,"My kit with five kits! Who's the father?" Sparkmist jumped in front of his mate protectively and growled "I'm her mate, I'm Sparkmist." the tom meowed"You've got a fine tom there Rosefeather, anyways Sparkmist I am Maplestar, your mates father." "You'll take us in won't you? Our clan got ambushed and we need to save the kits." Sparkmist pleaded, "You got ambushed? Of course we'll take you in" Maplestar meowed, his gaze darkening. Cats all around the camp froze and stared at the mates and 5 kits. "Rosepaw?" a cream coloured tabby meowed "Is that you? Are those kits yours too?" "Yes Honeyfeather, they're mine and the tom is my mate" Rosefeather meowed coldly, "Let's let them get some sleep first everyone. Rosefeather and Sparkmist you can take your kits to that extra den, we'll bring you fresh moss and prey." Rosefeather snarled at every cat that was nearing her kits and batted their ears, "Come on Rosefeather you get in the den first." As Rosefeather entered the den Leafheart came and put her two kits down, "What're their names?" asked Leafheart, as Rosefeather curled her tail protectively around her kits "Their names are Skykit, Oakkit, Pinekit, Mistkit, and Creamkit." then more hesitantly Rosefeather meowed "Did you miss me?" Leafheart looked shocked "Of course! Your my sister!" Maplestar's head popped in the den, "Enough Leafheart, let them rest." Maplestar winked as Sparkmist nodded gratefully at him. "I'm scared Sparkmist." Rosefeather meowed in a small voice, Sparkmist replyed as he twined his tail with hers and licked her face "It's alright, here snuggle in closer.""Love you Sparkmist" purred Rosefeather as her mate licked her cheek. "Good Night Rosefeather." Meowed Sparkmist... ''Chapter 4 It had been about a moon since ''Rosefeather had strayed into her home clan once again, ''Some of them still don't trust me, Sparkmist and my kits. Category:Warriors Category:Fanfic Category:Warriorcats Category:ErinHunter Category:Cats Category:WarriorcatOC Category:Oc